Under the Mistletoe
by LucindaRemyMalfoy
Summary: What happens under the mistletoe, stays under the mistletoe.


**Damn this Christmas plot bunny...**

* * *

"Dumbledore has definitely lost it now."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting at their table in the Great Hall discussing how Dumbledore's love for Christmas had gone overboard.

"He's just getting into the spirit of things." said Ginny, "I think it's sweet."

Ron rolled his eyes, "There is absolutely nothing sweet about this. I mean what if I get stuck going to the Christmas Ball with some Slytherin?"

Dumbledore had hung enchanted mistletoe all over Hogwarts, the only thing wrong with that was that who ever you got stuck under the mistletoe with, you had to kiss before you were able to move out from under it, or you were stuck under the mistletoe until someone kissed you.

That alone had been bad enough, but they had just been informed that the next person they stepped under the mistletoe with would be their date to the Ball. The thing was, you never knew exactly where the mistletoe would be.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I mean it's not like you're going to have to spend the entire night with her." said Harry.

Hermione wasn't trying to go to the Ball at all, so she hoped that she could steer clear of any mistletoe for the next two days.

* * *

"Hey Granger,"

"Hey Malfoy." said Hermione as she sat down next to him on their couch.

Ever since she and Malfoy had gotten the positions as Heads, they had started to get along surprisingly well, and were actually friends...after Draco had done some serious groveling to get Hermione to forgive him for the years of torment he'd put her and her friends through. Luckily Hermione believed in forgiveness, and she saw that the war really had changed him.

About thirty minutes into working on her potions assignment she threw her quill down in frustration.

Malfoy smirked up at her, slightly amused. "What's wrong?"

"I can't figure out this stupid potions assignment. Something's just not adding up."

He sighed and moved closer to her, trying to get a better look at her work.

"Oh, I see what you did wrong." he said, pointing to the beginning of her equation.

After he had finished explaining it to her she shook her head, "How did I mess that up?"

Malfoy chuckled, "Your welcome Granger."

She blushed, "Thank you."

"I never thought I'd see the day when you actually needed my help with something."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't go getting a big head now."

After they had both finished their homework they walked down to the Great Hall together.

"So are you as excited as every other girl I know about this Christmas Ball?"

Hermione scoffed, "I'd rather not go at all."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Really? Most girls can't wait to go. Something about dresses and boys.." he trailed off awkwardly.

"Ha, please. Do I look like the type to wear dresses? Especially the frilly crap you're expected to wear? And as far as boys, I don't know any who want to go with me. I'm a bookworm remember?"

"Please Granger, I know _plenty_ of guys who want to go with you." he said, opening the door to the Great Hall for her.

She laughed, "Right, if I get lucky I'll end up stuck under the mistletoe by myself until all this has blown over."

"Nah, I wouldn't let that happen." he said, walking away from her with a wink.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. She had become so used to his little comments that they didn't fluster her as much as they used to, but she still couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he meant what he said.

* * *

"Oh come on Hermione, you only have until tonight to get caught under the mistletoe with someone." complained Ginny as she followed her to the library.

"You already know that I don't want to go."

"How you've managed to avoid the mistletoe is-"

Just then Hermione tried to step through the doors to the library, but she got stopped by an invisible barricade, keeping her in the doorway.

"I guess I spoke too soon." said a very smug looking Ginny.

"You have got to be kidding me." groaned Hermione.

"Good luck Hermione!" said Ginny starting to walk away.

"Ginny, don't leave me here! Who's gonna find me? It's late!"

"I'm sure someone will come along." and with that she disappeared around the corner.

Hermione let out a frustrated groan and leaned back against the doorjam. "Great, just great."

"You seem to be in a bit of a predicament Granger."

Hermione looked up and found none other than Malfoy.

"Just help me get out of here."

Malfoy smirked and before Hermione could tell him otherwise he stepped under the mistletoe with her.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Well how else did you expect me to get you out of here? You know just as well as I do that the only way out is to kiss someone." he said, clearly enjoying the fact that she was uncomfortable.

"I don't know how! You were just supposed to do it."

"Well I am." he said stepping towards her. She took a step back, hitting the doorframe in the process.

"You do realize this means you have to go to the Ball with me right?" she asked, trying to deter him, even though by this point it was too late.

"Think of it as an act of friendship. I mean, do you really wanna be stuck here all night?"

She sighed and glanced at the clock. It was already after midnight.

"Ugh, alright fine."

He stepped close enough to her so that her toes were touching his and then he bent down, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

He was surprised by how much he actually enjoyed the feel of her lips against his, not that he'd admit that to her though.

He pulled away and the barrier blocking them in disappeared.

Hermione had a pink tint to her cheeks and she refused to meet his gaze. "Um...well thank you."

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad." he said jokingly.

At that she smiled shyly, "It wasn't."

Before Draco could say anything, though, Hermione was talking again, "It's late, I think I'm just gonna go back to our common room."

"I'll walk you." he said easily.

"Weren't you out here doing something before you found me?" she asked as he fell into step next to her.

"Yeah, looking for you."

* * *

"With Malfoy? Now isn't that ironic?" said Ron at breakfast the next morning.

"At least I'm going with a friend, you got stuck with Pansy." said Hermione with a smirk that rivaled Draco's.

"Shut up Mione." said Ron, turning his attention to his food.

"Well I think it's perfect." said Ginny.

Harry and Ron both looked at her like she'd grown another head, but Hermione just raised an eyebrow.

"Well I mean come on. You can't tell me you haven't thought about it. You guys are like the perfect taboo couple."

"They're not a couple!" shouted Ron. His outburst drew the attention of a few eyes, including those at the Slytherin table.

Draco smirked at Hermione as if he knew that they'd been talking about him.

She groaned and dropped her head into her hands, "Say it louder next time won't you?"

Ron just shrugged.

"Have you thought of what dress you're going to wear tonight?" asked Ginny, completely shutting the boys out of the conversation.

"Ugh, I don't know Ginny."

"Well then I am going to help you. With my help you'll be able to completely knock Malfoy off his feet."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Yeah right."

* * *

"You look like a bombshell Hermione. Classy with a touch of sexy." cooed Ginny, examining her work.

Hermione had on a red dress that stopped around mid thigh, cinched in at the waist with a black ribbon, and then just flowed down with a few sparkles in the material. Her hair was down and had only been slightly charmed to look like it shimmered with little golden flecks, and she only had on light makeup.

Ginny gave her a quick peck and said she'd see her in a few minutes down in the Great Hall where the Ball was being held.

Hermione took a few deep breaths before deciding she was calm enough to step out into the common room and see Draco.

_Wow. _She thought when she walked out.

Draco had on a jet black suit with an emerald green tie, and he looked absolutely perfect.

Then again, Draco could say the same thing for Hermione. He was completely stunned by how amazing she looked, how _hot_ she looked.

"Wow, Granger...you look...wow."

Hermione smiled, "What a lovely choice of words."

He shook his head and actually blushed a little, "You look beautiful Hermione."

She laughed, "Now that's better."

He rolled his eyes and held his arm out to her, "Shall we?"

"Yes, oh and Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"You look very handsome."

He smirked, "Of course I do."

* * *

When they entered the Great Hall almost every males attention was caught by Hermione, which didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

In fact it was slightly irritating to him. "Is everyone done oggling my date?"

At the sound of Draco's sharp tone they all tore their eyes from Hemione. She blushed and looked up at him, "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." he said with a slow smile. "Care to dance?"

She accepted and followed him out to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulders. They moved around the dance floor perfectly in sync joking around and talking as if they'd been friends for years.

Hermione glanced over Draco's shoulder and saw a very pissed off looking Pansy. "I don't think your girlfriend's too happy with me."

Draco glanced over his shoulder and saw who she was looking at and said, "She's not my girlfriend, and at this point I couldn't care less."

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "So you're actually choosing me over Pansy? I'm shocked."

He smirked, "So am I, but I'm not complaining."

Hermione chuckled lightly and said, "Neither am I."

They had danced to countless songs before they decided they needed a break. "Can I get you something to drink?"

She nodded and watched him cross the Great Hall to the punch table. She saw Ginny and motioned for her and Harry to come over to her.

"You look like you're having a good time." said Harry with a smile.

"I am actually."

"I knew you would." said Ginny smugly.

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, watching Draco in what seemed like a heated argument with Pansy. "Anyway, are you guys having fun?"

"Of course. We got really lucky that the two people we had to come to the dance with liked each other." said Harry.

Hermione smiled and was about to say something, but was interupted by Pansy.

"You stupid little Mudblood. You think you can just take my boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione was completely caught off guard by her outburst. Especially at the fact that Pansy really thought Hermione was any sort of competition for her.

"You heard me. You think you can just waltz in here with your cute little dress and get him to fall for you?"

"Parkinson, have you completely lost your mind? You actually think Draco's interested in me like that? We're _friends._"

"Doesn't look to _friendly_ to me." she snapped.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Pansy, shove it. You're just pissed because Draco doesn't want you anymore."

"Please," she scoffed, "You think he wants her, he's just-"

"Pansy," said Draco, walking up behind her, "leave my date and her friends alone."

Ginny broke out into a grin and Harry was pleasantly surprised, but Hermione was just confused.

"Are you really picking her over me? We've been friends for years." she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm not picking anybody over anybody else, but you have to realize that Hermione's my friend too." he said calmly.

"That's not how friends act. I should know, I mean you never acted that way with me." she said, a slightly bitter tone to her voice.

"Pansy," he said stepping closer to her and lowering his voice, as not to attract attention. "We talked about this before the war. We're _friends, _but that's it."

She sighed and nodded, "Fine, enjoy the rest of the night." She turned to walk past Hermione, but paused momentarily to say, "I'm sorry."

Before Hermione could respond, Pansy was headed back over to her date, Ron.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry about that."

Ginny shrugged, "Ex girlfriend's right, what are you gonna do?"

Harry nodded, "Don't worry about it. Enjoy the rest of the night you two."

"I know we will." added Ginny with a wink.

Draco opened his mouth to say something to Hermione, but she beat him to it.

"Let's dance."

He smiled and followed her out onto the dance floor yet again, enjoying every second of where he was and who he was with.

* * *

The ball was winding down and most students had retired to their common rooms, but as Heads they were expected to stay and make sure everyone had left.

They were sitting at the Slytherin table, Hermione's head on Draco's shoulder and his arm around her waist. She was completely burnt out and already falling asleep on him. He chuckled and watched as the last couple people left the Great Hall and then he gently nudged Hermione.

"Hey, let's get to our rooms. Everyone's gone."

She yawned and nodded, following him to a standing position. He kept his arm around her waist for her safety, or at least that's what he told himself, and they made their way upstairs.

He deposited her on the couch and walked into the kitchen to make some tea.

When he walked back out she was sitting crosslegged with a book in her lap, her curls piled on top of her head in a messy bun.

He smiled at the sight and handed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you."

He nodded and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before he asked her a question.

"Did you have fun?"

She looked up from her book and smiled, "Of course. I'm glad I went."

He nodded, "See, dances aren't as bad as you thought."

"It all depends on who you're with."

At that Draco smirked, "Is that your way of saying you had fun because I was there?"

"No, because if I say that, then you'll go getting a big head." she said, sending a smirk right back his way.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh come on. We both know you had fun because of me. I'm the best date you've ever had."

She snorted and turned back to her book, "You're delusional."

"Oh? Well who was then?"

"Who was what?"

"Your best date." he said, trying to keep the smile off his face. He knew damn well the only people Granger had gone on dates with had been Weasely and Krum.

"An old muggle boyfriend." she said, dismissing the conversation.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "A muggle boyfriend? When was this?"

She sighed and closed her book, "Right before the war after Ron and I had broken up. We didn't date for long, but he was sweet."

Draco looked surprised and Hermione rolled her eyes, "What? Didn't expect me to have a boyfriend?"

"Just can't picture you with one."

"Why?"

"Because," he said standing up, "You're too good for them."

He walked over to his room, but Hermione spoke up, "You can't just say that and walk away."

He turned and saw her standing, hand on her hip, by the couch. He smirked, "Says who?"

"Says me. You've been flirting with me since September, and I just want to know what's going on."

"What's going on is I like you Granger."

"Well I like you too but-"

"No," he said laughing, "I mean I _like_ you."

Hermione's mouth opened and formed the perfect 'o' in surprise.

"I...I had no idea..."

"You're supposed to be the brightest witch of our age Hermione, and you're telling me you had no idea that I thought about you that way?" he asked, walking over to her.

She just shook her head, unable to find her voice.

Did she think about him like that? Of course she did. Had she ever thought he was thinking about _her_ like that? Not in a million years.

"You know it's pretty customary to actually respond when someone tells you-"

But before he could finish she pressed her lips to his. He was caught off guard, but only for a moment. He placed his hands on her waist and she put hers on his shoulders, absent-mindedly playing with the silky locks at the base of his neck.

She pulled away and smiled shyly. "I like you too."

Draco grinned and pulled her back into another kiss, this time running his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance that she willingly gave.

Their tongues explored one another's mouths while their hands roamed over their bodies, attempting to memorize everything about the other.

They pulled away, both breathless and smiling. "Wow,"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Now who has the sophisticated word choice?"

She blushed, "Oh shut up."

They sat down on the couch together, Hermione's head resting on his chest and his arms around her waist, for a few minutes before she spoke.

"So...what does this mean for us?"

"What do you want it to mean?" he asked.

He knew that he wanted a relationship with her. He didn't know if it would work out, or if it would mean anything later on in their lives, but he knew that he wanted to try.

"I asked you." she said chuckling.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I think that since I had to tell you how I felt, you should tell me what you want to happen."

"Fair enough." she said nodding. "I think...I think that I want to try this...us."

Draco smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I'm glad."

"So does this mean that we're..."

"Dating? Yeah, Hermione, that's what it means." he said chuckling.

"Well I definitely never thought this would happen." she mused.

"Neither did I, but I'm glad it did."

They fell asleep together, curled up on the couch like they'd been friends for years.

They didn't know what would happen in the morning when they told people about their relationship, they didn't know if they'd last, and they didn't know if they were too different from each other to be compatible. But they did know that they wanted to be together, that they wanted to try, and that there was no denying the chemistry that they shared.

* * *

**I decided that for the sake of this story, that I wouldn't make it a Lemon, but I did leave it open that if you guys wanted me to I could write another chapter(s)? were Lemony goodness could ensue. (: Either way let me know what you thought, if it was good, bad, if you want a sequel, if I should leave it at this, anything! Hope you enjoyed, and check out the latest chapter in The Secret Engagement. (:**

********So I've uploaded the sequel to this one, it's called After the Mistletoe. (: go R&R please!*********


End file.
